Altera
History Altera is the home to the Alterans, a species much like humans. Altera is a planet that has been though to be lost for centuries. Hundreds of years before the events of Revelations, Altera was a popular destination for travelers to visit. It had big cities and small towns, and was about the same size as the planet Jupiter. But after the Empire defeated the Resistance and conquered all of Altera, the planet has been under a cruel and sadistic dictatorship. Altera is home to powerful people and creatures. Many Alterans have made their way to Earth and hidden themselves among humans, some of these Alterans are Chris Wilson, Nick Wilson, Jacob Van Bolton, Max Allen, Alexei Zomer, and many other characters. The Classic Era Also known as the 500 year war, this was one long war that lasted 500 years. The war was fought between many different kingdoms. The two main kingdoms were the Kingdom of Altera and the Blüd. The Kingdom of Altera had many allies and were very strong and proud to support people with power. The Blüd and their allies hated all things power/magic. They wanted a power free Altera and they’d do anything to have it. The are kind of like German Barbarians, they are big and tough, and they wear barbaric clothing. At the end of this era, the Cal Jinn empire comes and kills off everyone who defied them including the entire Kingdom of Altera, all of it’s allies, the Blüd’s allies and sent the Blüd into hiding, it was called the power purge. The Cal Jinn, a very mighty extraterrestrial empire, brought in new technology and started to change Alteran culture. But then an accident that created a huge explosion led all the magic creatures and survivors of the power purge ran into hiding, the Cal Jinn’s fleet was destroyed, and Altera was forced into exile when they were separated from the rest of the galaxy. The remaining Cal Jinn soldiers and the General Hakeem Damien created the Alteran Empire and continued their mission to rid Altera of all power. General Damien became Emperor Damien and most of the advanced weaponry was destroyed leading the Alterans to use the classic swords, shield, and bows that the Alterans used prior to the arrival of the Cal Jinn. But with the help of their advanced tech, the Empire created brand new advanced crossbows, swords, spears, etc. The Silver Era This time period only lasted about 15 years but was horrendous none the less. During the Silver Era, the Alteran Empire came in and started to hunt down all of the powered Alterans and magical creatures. Many of them died, ran, or hid for this time and was constantly feared of either being killed or enslaved. At the end of the Silver Era, Eddie Stovall, father of Henry Stovall had been trapped on Altera and had founded the resistance to fight the Empire. The Golden Era During the Golden Era, which lasted about 40 years, the Resistance makes a name for themselves, setting up bases and training camps, and recruiting kingdoms around Altera to join them in their fight. When they came to the kingdom of Azazrael, they were met with an army of the Empire's finest soldiers. Trying to recruit the Zomer family, who's ancestors have the blood of Uranus, the Resistance is met and defeated at Azazrael and is ultimately doomed. In the final days of the Golden Age, the Resistance was crushed and all hope for freedom and liberty on Altera had been lost.